


Morning

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [34]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod and Dave spend a lazy morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

Jarrod woke slowly. It was Saturday; he didn’t have to go into the office and unless he felt like it, Dave wasn’t obligated to discharge his duties either this morning, which meant they had all the time in the world to just enjoy waking up together. 

His lover was lying on his side, back towards Jarrod, and from his deep breathing Jarrod knew he was still asleep. Nestling up against Dave’s back, Jarrod’s early morning arousal pressed against that delicious backside and Jarrod took the opportunity to snake his arm around Dave’s chest to play with his nipples while he moved his cock against the wonderful heat of Dave’s buttocks.

“Are you just gonna tease me, lover,” Dave drawled sleepily, “or are you actually planning to fuck me?”

Jarrod hadn’t really intended on waking Dave, but the suggestion made his cock swell more. “Well, since you asked…” He twisted to grab the oil they’d left on the bedside table and Dave obligingly rolled onto his belly. It wasn’t often that Jarrod ended up on top; the fact that he preferred being on the receiving end suited both of them so well that it didn’t usually occur to either of them to switch roles. But Jarrod knew Dave would never object to having his cock up his ass and he wasn’t going to be shy about taking advantage of his lover’s suggestion this morning.

Dave gave an appreciative moan when Jarrod dribbled oil down the crease of his ass and he made sure to oil his fingers and his cock as well. He loved the burn of being penetrated almost dry, but he knew Dave didn’t get off on pain like he did and he wanted to make sure Dave enjoyed himself to the fullest. 

Jarrod slowly inserted one finger into Dave’s tight opening. He took his time, appreciating the view as he pumped it slowly in and out and loving Dave’s squirms as he made sure to rub his prostate. Another finger and he had Dave pushing back against him.

“Damn, Jarrod, that feels good.”

“I’ve got something that’ll feel even better if you’re ready,” Jarrod suggested as he leaned over to kiss his way across Dave’s back, his fingers still moving.

“More than ready, lover,” Dave assured him.

Jarrod firmly grasped his slick cock and pressed it against Dave’s puckered hole. The ring slipped in first, followed quickly by the head and Dave gasped at the intrusion. Jarrod held still and massaged Dave’s buttocks to relax him. The constriction around the head of his cock made Jarrod tremble, but he would never rush his lover. Finally, Dave breathed, “Deeper, Jarrod,” and Jarrod slowly slid forward until he was hilt deep in that exquisite tightness. He pulled out only to push in again, more forcefully this time.

Dave pushed back to meet his thrusts. “Oh, yeah, Jarrod, that’s the spot,” he groaned and Jarrod made sure the ring piercing his cock hit the same spot inside Dave over and over. He saw Dave clench the sheets tightly, his hands white-knuckled. 

Damn, it was so good to be sheathed in Dave’s hot ass. Jarrod slowed down his thrusts, wanting to make the moment last. “God, Dave, I could fuck you all morning,” he muttered.

Dave pushed back insistently. “Don’t stop, lover.” He rose to his knees, giving Jarrod’s hand access to his swollen cock, and groaned, “I’m almost there.”

Jarrod obligingly wrapped his hand around the hard shaft and stroked Dave in time to his thrusts.

“Yeah, Jarrod,” Dave encouraged, matching his rhythm, “oh yeah, keep it… Uh,” he grunted and hot, sticky seed flowed over Jarrod’s hand. Jarrod’s cock was squeezed painfully by the intense contractions of Dave’s muscles and he was unable to move until he rode out his lover’s orgasm. When Dave finally relaxed, Jarrod picked up the pace, ramming into Dave over and over until he finally exploded as well. He collapsed across Dave and gulped for air as he came back to himself.

Dave moved his hands to grasp Jarrod’s lovingly and twisted to kiss him across the lips. Jarrod leaned into the embrace and before he knew it, Dave had him on his back, his hands pinned over his head and Dave’s mouth was devouring his own. Eventually Dave let him go and they relaxed, breathless, into each other’s arms.

“Morning, lover,” Dave drawled into his ear.

“Morning yourself,” Jarrod murmured back. “I can’t think of many better ways to wake up.”

“Mmmm,” Dave agreed. Then his hand slid lower until it was cupping Jarrod’s balls. “And now that we are awake, I can think of a few more ways we can greet the day.” 

To which Jarrod couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
